tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Jumping Up! High Touch!
'Jumping Up! High Touch!' is a multi-release of the song with the same title. The song is the new encore-song to the 2nd Season. It's also included in the WE ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER CD. The CD at one point reached #3 on the Oricon charts. It's seen in: *Seigaku vs. Fudomine *Seigaku vs. St. Rudolph & Yamabuki *Seigaku vs. Hyotei *Dream Live 2011 *Seigaku vs. Rokkaku *Seigaku Farewell Party *Dream Live 2013 The CD has been released in four versions; A, B, C and D, all of which were released on September 28, 2011. Type A: Seigaku CD *M1：Jumping up！High touch！(All ver.) *M2：Jumping up！High touch！(Seigaku ver.) *M3：Jumping up！High touch！(Karaoke) *M4：Seigaku Voice Collection DVD *Jumping up！High touch！PV *Jumping up！High touch！Making of Type B: Fudomine CD *M1：Jumping up！High touch！（All ver.） *M2：Jumping up！High touch！（vs Fudomine ver.） *M3：Shinken Shobu to ha sou iu koto *M4：Jumping up！High touch！（Karaoke） *M5：Shinken Shobu to ha sou iu koto (Karaoke） *M6：Fudomine Voice Collection Type C: St. Rudolph/Yamabuki CD *M1：Jumping up！High touch！(All ver.) *M2：Jumping up！High touch！(vs St.Rudolph・Yamabuki ver.) *M3：24/365 *M4：Jumping up！High touch！(Karaoke) *M5：24/365 (Karaoke) *M6：St.Rudolph・Yamabuki Voice Collection Type D: Hyotei CD *M1：Jumping up！High touch！(All ver.) *M2：Jumping up！High touch！(vs Hyotei ver.) *M3：Itetsuku Mono no Atsuki Omoi *M4：Jumping up！High touch！(Karaoke) *M5：Itetsuku Mono no Atsuki Omoi (Karaoke) *M6：Hyotei Voice Collection Lyrics Romaji= Shizumari kaetta COURT wa Tsui sakki made no senjou Kagerou no youna yuragi wa Oretachi no ase to jyounetsu Iki o nonde iru kyakuseki Kansei mo sakebi mo kiete Haritsumeta youna kuuki ni PLAYER tataeru CALL ga Hibiku toki wa ima GAME SET! Saa mou ichido moriagarou Teki mo mikata mo kankei nashi daze Saa TENSION wa saikouchou Afureru omoi wa SERVE ni tsunageyou Yoshi enryonaku Koe ageyou Tagai no FIGHT ni YELL okuru ze Yosh SMILE wa saidaikyuu Omae ni kansha no SMASH Chokugeki sa Sumiwataru aozora ni Kagayaku ashita ga utsuru yo Hane kaesareru mabushisa wo Zenshin ni abite Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! Doko made mo massugu na Hate shinai michi ga mieru yo Asoko made tomo ni ikou ze Shinogi o kezutte High touch! High touch! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! (x4) Hei oogoe de yobikakeyou Tataeru yorokobi shin no soko kara Hei kono basho wa saizensen Futatabi meguriau toki wa Yousha shinai ze Kyou no hi wa owarukedo Aratana ashita ni kawaru yo Tsumikasaneteku shunkan wa Seichou no akashi Itsu made mo zusshiri to HEAVY na tsukiai shiyou ze Sarigenakude mo wakari ai Sukoshi tsuyogatte Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! High touch! (x2) Jumping up! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! High touch! |-| Kanji= 静まり返ったコートは ついさっきまでの戦場 陽炎のような揺らぎは 俺たちの汗と情熱 息を呑んでいる客席 歓声も叫びも消えて 張り詰めたような空気に プレイヤー称えるコールが響く時は今… ゲーム・セット! さあ もう一度 盛り上がろう 敵も味方も関係なしだぜ さあ テンションは 最高潮 あふれる想いはサーブに つなげよう よし 遠慮なく 声上げよう 互いのファイトに エール贈るぜ よし スマイルは 最大級 お前に感謝のスマッシュ 直撃さ 澄み渡る青空に 輝く明日(あした)が写るよ 跳ね返されるまぶしさを 全身に浴びて Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! どこまでもまっすぐな 果てしない道が見えるよ あそこまで共に行こうぜ しのぎを削って High touch! High touch! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! へい 大声で 呼びかけよう 称える喜び 心の底から へい この場所は 最前線 再び巡り合うときは 容赦しないぜ 今日の日は終わるけど 新たな明日(あした)に変わるよ 積み重ねてく瞬間は 成長の証し いつまでもずっしりと ヘビーな付き合いしようぜ さりげなくでも分かり合い 少し強がって Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! High touch! |-| English= The COURT that fell perfectly silent, was a battlefield until just a moment ago. The fluctuation that was like a shimmer of heated air, was our sweat and passion. The audience is holding their breath, all cheering and shouting has gone silent. The time for a celebrating CALL of us PLAYERs to echo in the tense air is Now. GAME SET! Come, let’s get excited once more. It doesn’t matter if we are friends or foes. Come, our TENSION reached its peak. Let’s join these overflowing feelings together in our SERVE. Alright, let’s raise our voices without hesitation. YELL during each other’s FIGHT. Alright, our SMILES are the best. It is a SMASH of gratitude directed towards you. In the clear blue sky, a shining tomorrow is reflected. A bouncing glare is pouring all over us. Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! We can see a straight and endless road wherever we look. Let’s go there together, competing viciously. High touch! High touch! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! (x4) Hey, let’s call out with a loud voice. It’s the intense happiness from the bottom of our heart. Hey, this is the front line. When we meet again we won’t show any mercy. However today has ended, a new day will come. The moments that are piling up are the proof of our growth. Let’s be friends forever through and through. Understanding each other even in a casual way, pretending to be tough for a bit. Jumping up! Jumping up! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! High touch! (x2) Jumping up! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! Jumping up! High touch! High touch! High touch! Sources *Official Website (Discography) *Official Blog *TeniMyuLyrics @ Blogspot *TeniMyuSong @ Blogspot Category:Music Category:Singles